


The Stars will Always be the Same

by Shaunidonz40



Series: Stars [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaunidonz40/pseuds/Shaunidonz40
Summary: She would not let the story end like this. Not again. This time she would save someone she wanted to save, whether he deserved such mercy mattered not.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: Stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639015
Kudos: 17





	The Stars will Always be the Same

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy I finally finished my fix it fic. Took me like several months but hey I did it. I probably bent the rules of how aether and souls work but oh well. This is technically part of a series but whether or not it gets finished is a coin toss. Sorry if there are any mistakes I missed, not only to a write and post via phone I suck at editing but I hope you enjoy.

Why does it always end like this? No matter how hard she tries, it always ends in death. This isn't why she wanted to become the Warrior of Light or even an adventurer. Laluna wanted to save lives but now all she seemed to do was end them. Her hands were trembling as she looked over at the ascian who was now fading away. She tried so hard to have this end in any other way but fate seemed against a peaceful resolution. Emet-Selch was now dying and she was the one who caused the mortal blow. There was nothing she could do to change it.

No. Enough is enough. Laluna will not let this story end this way. Not again. At once she summons every ounce of aether she has left within her as she raises her hand. If she could just reach his soul she could act as an anchor, binding him to this world even if that meant tethering him to her own soul. The miqo'te knew it would take all the strength she had to reach him and knew it could very well result in her death. It was selfish to risk her very life to save someone who tried to take that very thing. Every logical part of the warrior's mind was telling her to let him fade, let the villain be vanquished, let the story end how it was meant to end but she refused to listen. This time she would save someone she wanted to save, whether he deserved such mercy mattered not. 

The gentle stream of her aether extended from her hand and reached for the ascian's soul. She felt his aether reach for her own but it was caged, being held back from entangling with the life line she offered. It was if his soul was encased and trapped but why would that be the case, for a brief second Laluna was confused but at once she realized why. Zodiark. His tampering not only entrapped Emet-Selchs mind but encased his very soul. The astrologian couldn't let him stop her, she refused to let this deity, this primal stop her from saving someone. After all she has never let a primal stop her before. Laluna funneled more and more of her power, her aether to try and break through his tampering. She drew more and more from herself and the very heavens that gifted her the strength she used whether to maim or mend. She cared not if she had to drain the skys to save the man before her. Even with all of this however, all the strength she had to offer it wasn't enough. Zodiarks chains where too strong 

Her arm was faltering, her strength fading she couldn't do this, she was going to fail. Why does she always fail. She couldn't stop the sob that escapes as she begins to let her arm drop but felt a gentle touch on her other hand. Looking down she finds Ryne who gives her a soft smile before funneling her own strength into Laluna. Alisaie and Alphinaud approached as well and began to do the same as the oracle. Laluna felt her power grow and Zodiarks hold on Emet-Selch weaken. Y'shtola, Urianger, and Thancrad joined their strength next and though the Warrior did not know why they world help her save the man who beat killed them, she was thankful. Her strength grew and grew and finally she had enough power. She feels Zodiark's chains shatter, freeing Emet-Selch. Laluna felt the warmth of his own aether cling and bind itself to her own. The wound she had caused now healed as the Asian looked on in shock. She saved him and all she could do was smile as her arm falls to her side.

Laluna felt her body collapse as the strain and fatigue finally took its toll. Someone's arms kept her from hitting the hard ground and instead lays her down gently. She heard footsteps draw close and though the muddled warnings from the scions were heard through her haze she felt another kneeling beside her.  
"So it truly was you, Asteria..." Emet-Selchs's voice spoke with a gentleness so out of place but his words only confused the tired miqo'te.  
"What do you mean? Who is that…? " She asked softly as she gazed up at him. He smiled before the Healer's head started to hurt...it was an echo. The world started to fade as the visions flood her mind.  
_______________________

"I can't believe you're dragging me out here this late at night and this far out. Can’t we do this another time " Emet-Selch whines as he follows after a robbed figure heading up a grassy hill. In the distance where the skyscrapers and lights of Amaurot. He wondered why she had to being him all the way out here to look up at the sky that they could have easily viewed back in the comfort of their apartment balcony  
"No we can not do it another time and even if we could you would complain then too. " the figure in front of him says after a long sigh  
"Besides I don't know what you're whining about. Don't you want to see something of beauty that we ourselves didn't create. The night sky offers such an opportunity, especially the meteor shower tonight." She adds 

"We could have viewed it at home and not have to teck this far" 

"The lights pollute the sky too much it won't be as pretty. This only happens every few years by my calculations and I want to experience it with the best view possible " the figure says as they reach the top of the hill. With a smile she sits down and Pat's the spot next to her. With a dramatic sigh the Architect sits next to her and looks up. She was right. The sky was definitely more clear than it would be in the city. Still he wonders why the woman beside him was so fascinated with the sky to the point of dragging him out in the middle of the night when they could be sleeping. 

"Why do you like the stars so much? You can’t create them or change them. All you can do is observe?" Emet-Selch asks only for her to chuckle 

"That's exactly why, silly. How can you not be fascinated by something we ourselves didn't create. Besides they always stay the same. Everyday things change, new creations, new people, nothing is constant. But the stars and sky are always there, will always be there. It connects us. No matter who we are, where we are, we will always look up at the same sky, count the same stars." She explains in a gentle tone before gripping his sleeve,

"Look, it's starting!" she says pointing to the sky. Emet's gaze follows to where she points to find streaks of light dashing across the backdrop of the night. In truth he has never seen anything like it but it was beautiful. What was more beautiful however was the woman beside her. The joy in her expression, though partially covered by her mask, was worth the walk. He couldn't help but smile before placing his hand over hers. Warm figures entangle with his own as the woman leans into his side. Nothing is said as he pulls her closer, his gaze trailing back up to the sky she loves so dearly. 

"Hades…. Promise me you'll stay. That we will be together for as long as time allows." She whispers as she looks over at him and who was he to deny her such a promise.  
"No matter where we are or who we are my love for you will never change just like those stars you gaze upon so much. I promise you Asteria, I will never leave you…"  
_____________________

When the vision finally fades the Keeper looks to see the Ascian still staring down at her with a gentle smile.  
"Asteria…. Am I…? Is she…?" Laluna tries to ask as hundreds of questions fill her mind but she was too exhausted to think through any of them properly let alone speak the words. Her mind became more and more clouded and her eyes felt heavy. The exhaustion and strain of being awake doesn't not go unnoticed by Emet-Selch as he lets out a light chuckle.  
"Sleep now dear hero…" The ascian whispers as he runs a hand through the miqo'te's hair. Her eyes fluttered shut and with the comforting touch of Emet-Selch the Warrior all but surrendered to the blackness of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So side. I love the whole Persephone and Hades thing. I love it to death but I wanted to do somthing diffrent and I felt that Asteria who is the goddess of the stars and fate in greek mythology fit my warrior of light better. 
> 
> Anyway thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed ^^


End file.
